1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic photographic camera for electrically recording an object image, and particularly to an electronic photographic camera capable of displaying the electrically recorded object image as a still picture or a moving picture later, and more particularly to an electronic photographic camera using a solid state imaging sensing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electronic camera using a solid state imaging sensing device such as a charge coupled device (CCD) is known from Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Gazette No. 13632/1979, where the priority of U.S. application Ser. No. 891,705 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,301, on Mar. 30, 1978 is claimed.
Such an electronic camera is designed such that optical images are converted into electronic image signals, whereby the optical images are represented in the form of electronic data and these signals are transferred so as to be stored in a storing device.
On the other hand, in the field of the still camera of the conventional type wherein optical images are formed on a photosensitive film and recorded thereon through chemical processes, technical improvements have already been sufficiently achieved in compactness of apparatus, operability for taking a photograph etc. However, it may be said that it is impossible from the presently proposed techniques alone to provide an electronic camera which is as light in weight and compact in size as such a conventional still camera and which has good operability desired for actually taking a photograph.